El deseo correcto
by Onmyuji
Summary: Kagome pide un deseo a la Shikon no Tama y todo sale terriblemente mal—. Si crees que pueden hacer algo para cambiar el deseo de Kagome y de la Shikon no Tama, estás equivocado.


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

_Total de palabras: 5,085._

* * *

><p><strong>El deseo correcto<strong>

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Sintió de pronto un pequeño mareo. No supo cuándo su vista se había nublado ni cuánto tiempo pasó entre que sus ojos se cerraron y se abrieron; pero al volver en sí, se sintió severamente confundida.

Estaba de pie justo en la entrada del instituto, al que ya muchos de sus compañeros ingresaban con completa tranquilidad y casualidad, pasando de su persona. Pero ella no pudo, daba la impresión de que sus pies estaban hechos de plomo, impidiendo que pudiera moverse.

Había algo extraño en el aire y, aunque todo a su alrededor parecía perfectamente normal, no lo fue cuando una persona pasó a su lado, chocando despacio con ella. Por su parte, ella se hizo ligeramente hacia un lado, dejándole pasar.

Era una chica en uniforme de chico. No. Por su estatura no podría atreverse a decir que no era una chica, sino más bien un chico con el cabello muy largo. Un cabello azabache muy, muy largo. Con el ceño fruncido observó a esa persona y luego esta se detuvo, dedicándole una muy sucia mirada.

Luego continuó su camino.

Había algo extraño en el aire. Y este no era un día normal.

.

**II**

Kagome Higurashi no podía quejarse jamás de su vida.

Tenía una familia cálida, amorosa y comprensiva. Sus notas en la escuela no eran perfectas, pero tampoco mediocres. Tenía amigas, amigas de verdad. Y aunque tenía un poco la atención de los chicos, su vida era perfectamente sencilla.

No entendía por qué tanto alboroto por un simple día.

El chico que la había topado esa mañana la rondó todo el día, de una manera imperceptiblemente aterradora. Estaba en su misma aula, pero nunca recordó su nombre. A decir verdad, ni siquiera podía asegurar que hubiese sabido su nombre en un principio, pero era severamente incómodo.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí, todo el tiempo.

Una mano le llamó la atención súbitamente, tocando suavemente su hombro. Al girarse, lo primero que notó fue el bonito rostro de una chica de cabellos y ojos castaños que le observó con preocupación en la cara. Le pareció ligeramente familiar, pero tampoco podía recordarla de ningún lado.

─Kagome-chan, ¿estás bien? ─La familiaridad con que le hablaba le hizo pensar que simplemente estaba distraída (o que había adquirido algún tipo de amnesia) y, siguiendo la corriente para no causar angustias, le sonrió despacio antes de asentir.

Ese fue el momento en el que su profesor tutor ingresó al aula, en compañía de otro profesor. El primero parecía conocerlos a todos perfectamente, pero Kagome tuvo la sensación de que ese no era su profesor tutor de siempre.

─Atención, chicos. Les anuncio que tendrán un nuevo profesor de ciencias. Estará con ustedes los lunes, miércoles y jueves, en el segundo período. Saluden por favor a Naraku-sensei. ─Y el hombre sombrío que estaba a su lado, los observó cual si fueran meras basuras, de una forma siniestra e incómoda, incluso para el tenso profesor tutor que se tanteó el cuello de su camisa sin saber qué más decir.

La sensación de que algo estaba mal con ella se hizo más fuerte después de ese momento.

.

**III**

Caminó despacio por el templo, mientras Souta le adelantaba los pasos, anunciando que tenía mucha hambre y que casi no podía esperar a casa para comer.

En su camino se detuvo muy cerca de la pequeña caseta que tenían cerca del Goshinboku, esa donde guardaban los artículos de jardinería; y la observó, con una sensación extraña por dentro. Ahí se quedó unos instantes antes de llamar a Souta.

─Hey, Souta. ¿Esta caseta siempre ha estado aquí? ─Su hermano detuvo su apresurado paso al sentirse llamado y, al girarse para observar a su hermana mayor, notó que se encontraba ausente mirando una cosa perfectamente cotidiana y habló despacio en vista de lo que ocurría, como quien no quiere la cosa.

─Sí, ¿por qué?

Kagome se encogió de hombros y volvió al camino zanjando el asunto, dando caza a su hermano menor.

.

**IV**

Nada fue lo mismo después de ese extraño día.

Kagome se sentía terriblemente amenazada por el profesor de ciencias, que parecía haberla elegido como su blanco para las bromas preferido. La maltrataba psicológicamente por sus malas notas en la materia, y se esforzaba por empeorarlas.

En su primer examen con él, Kagome sacó la nota más baja, menor que aprobatoria; sin contar además su incansable estudio para el mismo. Luego descubrió que muchas de las respuestas se habían marcado incorrectas deliberadamente, puesto que el profesor se negó a hacer correcciones. Su decisión era absoluta e inapelable. Y fue más evidente cuando, a pesar de que Inuyasha había reñido con el mismo profesor sin obtener buenos resultados; recibió una suspensión de clase, que ni siquiera destrozó su nota como lo había hecho con ella.

Sí, ese chico misterioso que la observaba incluso cuando ella menos se lo esperaba, se llamaba Inuyasha. Un nombre irracionalmente familiar para ella. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le pone un nombre _tan feo_ a un hijo?

.

**V**

La tarea de ciencias parecía cuestionablemente hecha por el mismo demonio, cuando Kagome tiró la cabeza sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, con terrible derrota. Naraku-sensei realmente quería que suspendiera, que no pudiera esforzarse al máximo para presentar su ingreso a la universidad.

La vida podía ser muy injusta.

─¿Tiene problemas con ciencias, Higurashi-san? ─La azabache levantó su cabeza de la mesa para encontrarse con su profesor tutor, Houshi Miroku, que le dedicó una tierna paciencia reflejada en los ojos, antes de sentarse a su lado con clara intención de ayudarla.

─Un poco, Houshi-sensei.

─Ya veo. Bueno, por las referencias que tenemos de Naraku-san, es duro con los estudiantes, pero es muy bueno en lo que hace. Si tiene algún problema con él, por favor no dude en decírmelo y tomaré cartas en el asunto.

Por primera vez, desde que el nuevo profesor de ciencias, había instaurado su régimen del terror, Kagome se sintió tranquila y segura.

.

**VI**

Caminó por entre los edificios del instituto en compañía de sus amigas cuando el sonido de la práctica de tiro con arco atrajo su atención. Mientras la dejaban detrás Yuka, Eri y Ayumi; Sango, la castaña que se sentaba detrás de ella, la acompañó mientras las demás se alejaban.

Kagome sintió nostalgia.

─¿Sucede algo? ─Kagome se distrajo observando a las chicas que practicaban, caminando en su dirección─. Oh. ¿Por qué no lo intentas, Kagome-chan?

Kagome no fue consciente del todo del momento en que se acercó a la caseta y solicitó permiso al presidente del club de tiro con arco para hacer una pequeña práctica y luego este, sin mayores requisitos, le permitía la entrada y un arco.

La azabache se paró en el área de tiro, observó la diana. Y luego, con una naturalidad y ligereza que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió, tomó una flecha, la colocó en el arco y tensó con total precisión la cuerda antes de soltarla.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron enormes cuando la flecha brilló de un color rosáceo, antes de atinar directamente al centro de la diana.

Todos a su alrededor le aplaudieron al ver con qué sencillez había caído la flecha en el centro; incluidas Yuka, Eri y Ayumi, que habían regresado sobre sus pasos y la vitorearon por fuera de la malla del campo.

Pero Kagome no salió de su asombro. No tanto por haber acertado con la precisión de un experto en el tiro con arco, sino por la luz brillante que fluyó de la flecha luego de tirarla.

Nadie más pareció notarla.

.

**VII**

Estaba sentada sobre el tatami de su habitación, recargada junto a la cama. Sentía el corazón oprimido en un nudo y sintió que temblaba mientras las lágrimas se esforzaban por no salir de sus ojos. Luego sus labios se movieron. Ella no estaba muy segura de lo que pensaba decir, pero su voz salió por sí sola.

Todo era tan vívido.

─_Gracias, Inuyasha. Tú estabas pensando en mí, ¿no es así?_ ─Y luego se giró para ver a su interlocutor y encontró ese rostro tan familiar. Era el de ese compañero de clases suyo. Pero había algo diferente.

Las ropas rojas, el cabello plateado, los ojos dorados, las orejas de perro en la cabeza.

Él lució inseguro, antes de hablar─. _Yo, eh-... sí, supongo._

Y el temor en la voz masculina fue como una especie de señal de alerta, pues se sintió un poco más segura después de escucharlo. Porque al girarse por completo tuvo esa necesidad de protegerlo de todo, de todos. De estar cerca de él. Se recargó en su hombro y con voz nostálgica, continuó─. _Todo está bien. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado._

Entonces él la tomó de la mano y le vio con la mirada más intensa que recordaba que un chico le hubiese dedicado jamás. Casi pudo jurar que la veía como si se tratase del ser más hermoso que sus ojos verían jamás─. _Es por eso que... voy a protegerte con mi vida._

Y su corazón se precipitó por la garganta, mientras las lágrimas le subían a los ojos y todo se volvía negro.

Así fue que despertó y se encontró a si misma llorando. En silencio, se llevó las manos al rostro y tentó las lágrimas que fluían imparables, incontenibles. Y ella se sintió más insegura que nunca, convencida de que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Y de sus labios sólo salió una cosa─. Inuyasha. ─gimoteó.

.

**VIII**

Estaba comenzando a creer que el famoso Inuyasha de su sueño y su compañero de clases eran el mismo. Y lo que era peor, ya tenía sus sospechas de que él sabía algo.

Mientras Miroku-sensei explicaba unos ejercicios de matemática en el pizarrón, Kagome se distrajo observando al susodicho muchacho pensando en las musarañas, sin poner ni una pizca de atención a la materia. Entonces ella se sorprendió de ver con cuanta tranquilidad y despreocupación se portaba él. ¿Así esperaba rendir el examen a la universidad?

Trató de concentrarse en los ejercicios que el profesor explicaba, pero entonces ya no podía de sacarse de la cabeza los ojos dorados de ese muchacho observándola como esa cosa tan preciosa que ella realmente dudaba que fuera.

¿Por qué las cosas eran tan extrañas últimamente con _todo_? ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser normales como siempre?

.

**IX**

─Oye, Sango-chan... ─Kagome caminó casualmente por las calles de la ciudad en compañía de su amiga la castaña, mientras devoraban barquillos de helado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. La aludida hizo un sonido en clara señal de que prestaba atención y esperó a que continuara─. ¿Tú conoces a Inuyasha-kun?

─Oh. Bueno, pues sí. Ha estado en nuestra clase desde que inició nuestro curso. Nunca me pareció que te llamara la atención, aunque sé que es miembro del club de lucha. ¿Será posible que-...? ─Sango soltó una risilla cuando Kagome le interrumpió con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

─¡Sango-chan, no lo insinúes ni siquiera! ─Chilló Kagome mientras volvía a su helado, esta ocasión más pensativa que antes─. Es sólo que tengo la impresión de que ya lo conozco de mucho tiempo antes.

.

**X**

─¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, Inuyasha! ─Sango sonrió mientras saludaba al recién llegado al aula de esa mañana y atrayendo al mismo tiempo la atención de Kagome, quien se volteó a mirarla interactuando con el muchacho que recientemente era objeto de su máximo interés.

─¡Keh! ¿Ahora qué quieres, Sango? ─Kagome no perdió el detalle en la confianza que parecía que ese par se tenía sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta nunca antes.

Ni siquiera recordaba haberlos visto interactuar antes.

─Ayer hablaba con Kagome y me parece que está muy interesada en ti. ─Inuyasha saltó sobre sí mismo con el rostro rojo de la impresión, seguido muy de cerca de Kagome, quien tuvo la misma reacción.

─¡Sango-chan, no mientas! ─Reprendió la azabache antes de girarse despacio para notar la expresión en el rostro masculino, ahora dedicándole completamente su atención. Entonces se atrevió a hablar ─. ¡Pero no me malentiendas! Yo... ¿podemos ser amigos? ─Y se inclinó hacia él con respeto y pena mientras él daba un paso hacia atrás antes de tumbarse en su pupitre y, sin que el rojo abandonara sus mejillas, le respondió.

─¡Tsk, keh! Se-seguro. ¿Por qué no? ─Y luego se quedaron seriamente mudos en medio del alboroto estudiantil. Kagome concentrándose en cualquier cosa, roja como un tomate; Inuyasha tan rojo como ella, pero maldiciendo por dentro a cierta castaña que sonreía satisfecha por lo logrado.

─Humana del demonio. ─Siseó Inuyasha por lo bajo, avergonzado y molesto como era usual.

Sango se rió ante su adorable comportamiento─. Por nada, Inuyasha.

.

**XI**

─¿A dónde vas, preciosa? ─Una voz cargada de lascivia la detuvo en su camino a casa, y la obligó a detenerse, convencida de que un movimiento en falso, podría ser peligroso.

─¿Por qué tanta prisa, _muñeca_? ¿No te quedas a jugar con nosotros? ─Habló otro, moviéndose hacia un lado, cerrando a Kagome el paso que le quedaba libre para zanjarse de ahí y le impidió continuar caminando.

─Dé-... déjenme en paz.

─¿O si no qué, _muñeca_?

─O si no me encargaré de que los refundan en prisión por acoso sexual, caballeros. ─Kagome sintió que la sangre se le helaba al reconocer claramente aquella voz. Los dos individuos se giraron al mismo tiempo que ella. Justo detrás de ellos, reconoció físicamente a su profesor de ciencias en compañía de una mujer y una niña, que juntos daban la escena de una familia lejos de ser normal.

─Na-... ¡Naraku-sensei! ─Los otros dos fulanos que la rondaban, al notar que ella claramente conocía aquella imponente y aterradora figura, decidieron escaparse antes de que se sumaran cargos a sus consciencias; eso, y el temor a algo más instintivo que provocó la mera presencia de ese hombre. Al saberse libre de los acosadores, Kagome suspiró aliviada mientras observaba a su profesor de largos cabellos negros sonreír con una malicia que no le conocía y procedió a hablar, con timidez─. Mu-... muchas gracias, profesor.

─Feh. No podría permitir que una de mis estudiantes saliera lastimada, Higurashi-san. ─Ella no supo explicarse el por qué aquella frase le había parecido tan enigmática como perturbadora, pero lo dejó pasar.

Algo se le antojaba demasiado familiar en todo esto...

─Oh, pero permíteme presentarte a mi familia, Higurashi-san. Esta es mi esposa, Kagura. Y ella es mi hija...

─Kanna. ─Y Kagome se sorprendió a sí misma completando las presentaciones por él, cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Los ojos de granate del hombre se abrieron con ligera sorpresa, antes de reemplazarlo con una sonrisa interesante en los labios.

─Sí, así es, Higurashi-san. Pero... ¿Cómo lo supo?

Eso era lo mismo que ella quería saber.

.

**XII**

─¿Que tú qué? ─Inuyasha saltó de su lugar mientras se ponía de pie y daba una vuelta en la azotea, completamente molesto. Sentada cerca de la sombra, Kagome continuó sus alimentos sin entender del todo su reacción, pero decidió pasarla por alto. Él no arruinaría su comida.

─Naraku-sensei me salvó. Iba en compañía de su familia. Incluso me los presentó.

Kagome estaba realmente sorprendida de la naturalidad con que la relación de Inuyasha y ella se había dado. Era una amistad tan prodigiosa como única. Una que asombraba por haber nacido en cuestión de días; gracias a los cuales Kagome se sintió más que segura y confiada. Especialmente alrededor de él.

Le daba la impresión de que Inuyasha se relajaba cuando ella estaba cerca, también.

─Ese bastardo... ─Inuyasha se dio otra vuelta por la azotea antes de volver hasta donde comían y se sentó junto a ella con furia, antes de tomar sus alimentos de nuevo─. No debes acercarte a él, Kagome.

─¿Ah? ¿Y eso por qué? ─La mirada perspicaz que le dedicó al muchacho no amainó la ira con que rugió lo siguiente, como una orden que ella, en alguna parte de su interior, supo que tenía que seguir sin cuestionar.

─Sólo no lo hagas.

.

**XIII**

De alguna forma, Kagome sentía que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese sueño lleno de tortura que la abordaba todas las noches y que siempre terminaba de la misma forma.

Siempre eran ella e Inuyasha, solos en esa misma habitación, en la suya. Ella diciéndole que estaría a su lado siempre. Él prometiendo protegerla por siempre. Y cuando él le dedicaba unos ojos anhelantes, ella comenzaba a llorar.

Luego despertaba.

Lo curioso de todo eso, era que ese Inuyasha no era muy diferente al que ella veía diariamente, en la escuela. Físicamente tenía otro color de cabello, otro color de ojos. ¡Ni siquiera tenía orejas humanas! En su lugar, un par de orejas de perro se movían sobre su cabeza, como si fueran _reales_.

Pero virtualmente parecían ser la misma persona.

Lo que era más: nunca podía cambiar el curso del sueño, por mucho que lo intentara. Y vaya que lo había intentado. Y cada vez le parecía más y más _real_.

Caminó por entre las casetas del templo hasta su banca preferida, esa que obtenía sombra del Goshinboku casi todo el día. Iba distraída pensando en su sueño, que saltó en sorpresa al encontrar que había alguien en ese mismo lugar, con la misma fascinación que tenía ella por el mismo árbol sagrado.

Inuyasha.

─I-I-... ¡Inuyasha! ─Ella enrojeció de sorpresa al verlo ahí, siendo domingo y tan temprano por la mañana; pero él se tomó su tiempo y al voltear. Daba la impresión de que la había detectado incluso antes de llegar al árbol.

─¡Hey! Hola Kagome.

¿Podría ser esto una simple coincidencia? Kagome comenzaba a creer que no.

.

**XIV**

Alguien tocaba el timbre con mucha insistencia. Permaneció sentado en aquella cómoda silla, revolviendo el whisky de su vaso con total aburrimiento, antes de usar su otra mano para indicarle a _su mujer_ que anduviera a abrir la puerta.

En el suelo, a unos pasos de él, jugaba _esa pequeña_ pseudo autista con un tren de madera. Escuchó la puerta que se abría y luego voces forcejeando en la entrada, una de ellas la de Kagura.

─¡No sé quién eres, pero no puedes entrar en los departamentos de otras personas así nada más! ¡Llamaré a la policía!

─¡Déjame en paz, perra! ¡No escondas a esa maldita araña de mí! ─Era una voz que reconocía a la perfección, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara. Pronto sintió dos pares de pasos acercándose al estudio y entonces Kagura apareció en la habitación con su mejor gesto de fastidio, detrás del muchacho que cabellos negros que se había metido a la casa sin invitación alguna ─. Aquí estás, bastardo de mierda.

─Más respeto a tus mayores, Inuyasha-kun. ─Se rió de esa manera asquerosamente repugnante mientras el muchacho siseaba furioso, apretando las manos en un puño.

─¡No juegues conmigo, cabrón! Sé perfectamente que estás fingiendo.

─Oh, ¿Así que me atrapaste? ¿Debería temerte? Aquí tú no puedes hacerme nada. ─Inuyasha apretó más fuerte las manos en un puño, blanqueando los nudillos.

─Pero Kagome sí.

─¿Kagome? ─De su ronco pecho salió una risa gutural, asquerosa. Inuyasha sintió que la ira le subía por la garganta al escuchar con cuanta sorna se expresaba de la miko del futuro. Tomó un trago de su whisky antes de hablar─. Ella parece tan confundida. Pero jamás podrá salir de aquí. Ese fue su deseo.

─Te recuerdo que si ella no logra salir de aquí, tú tampoco lo harás, bastardo. ─Naraku se quedó callado por lo que pareció una microeternidad antes de lanzar el vaso con mucha fuerza, aún cargado de líquido ambarino; estrellándolo contra el suelo. La pequeña que jugaba en el suelo se levantó alterada, llorando y con estrés, en búsqueda de lo que ella creía, era su madre.

─¿Acabaste, Inuyasha?

─Deja de molestar a Kagome y quédate en tu puta telaraña, Naraku. Tu deseo no va a cumplirse. No tendrás a Kikyou, ni siquiera a través de Kagome. ─Y se dio la media vuelta para volverse por donde vino, hasta que la voz del hombre pálido y cabellos oscuros le interrumpió.

─Y tú y tus amiguitos deberían de volver por donde vinieron. Si crees que pueden hacer algo para cambiar el deseo de Kagome y de la Shikon no Tama, estás equivocado. ─Y se volvió a reír. E Inuyasha odió esa risa, que retumbó en sus humanos oídos mientras salía de aquel departamento, mientras se alejaba de ese monstruo.

.

**XV**

─Hey, Inuyasha.

─¿Keh? ¿Y ahora qué quieres, mujer fastidiosa? ─Inuyasha reaccionó ante el dulce llamado de la muchachita que parecía distraída observando a través de la malla de la azotea al resto de sus compañeros de instituto conviviendo en la hora del almuerzo.

Kagome se tomó su tiempo en continuar antes de hablar despacio, como midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras─. ¿Crees en el destino? ─Preguntó casualmente, haciendo que su compañero de clases enrojeciera y la observara, cual si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

─¿Q-...? ¿Qué mierda estás hablando, Kagome?

─Es que cada vez que te veo, o cada vez que pasamos tiempo juntos... no sé. Creo que te conozco de antes. De _mucho tiempo antes_. Y pienso que es cosa del destino que nos volviésemos a encontrar ─Inuyasha relajó la expresión de su rostro mientras sentía una emoción brotar del fondo de su pecho.

Tenía la oportunidad de estar con ella de nuevo. Era su tiro de la suerte, la oportunidad que buscó de poder salvarla.

Sonrió altanero antes de responder.

─¡Tsk, keh! Claro que creo en el destino, Kagome.

.

**XVI**

Sentado frente al escritorio del aula de los de tercero, Naraku observó por la ventana la enorme cantidad de estudiantes que se congregaban a la salida de las clases. Sintió un odio profundo al verse rodeado de tantos miserables humanos, pero se guardó su molestia para respirar profundo, concentrándose en el nauseabundo olor que lo seguía.

Sí, el miasma seguía ahí.

Lentamente, el aula comenzó a llenarse de ese vapor purpúreo que despedía aquel pestilente olor; y en cuestión de minutos, al término de las clases y de que todas las almas abandonaran el instituto, todos los edificios se llenaron de su miasma hasta los cimientos, como prueba clara de que su cualidad de ente sobrenatural seguía ahí. Una prueba de supremacía y poderío.

Era intocable en este mundo. Intocable para todos excepto para-...

Necesitaba empujarla un poco más a su límite. Aún no era el momento de tratar de alterar el mundo que los deseos de la miko del futuro Kagome, había creado.

.

**XVII**

─¿Estás seguro de que no hay problema con que me acompañes a mi casa, Inuyasha?

─Tsk, keh. Te digo que no, mujer. ─Inuyasha siseó mientras daba una vuelta por la vereda hacia el sur y luego divisaron la gran escalinata que subía hasta el templo Higurashi; a pesar de que la colina se veía desde lo lejos.

Caminaron un trecho más mientras se acercaban a las escaleras en medio de un silencio espectral, que se volvió incluso más incómodo que antes al llegar a la entrada del templo. Ambos se quedaron envueltos en sus propias cabezas, antes de que Kagome tomara la iniciativa y diera un paso hacia adelante.

─Bueno, ¡muchas gracias, Inuyasha! Haz sido muy amable por acompañarme a mi casa. ¿Quién diría que detrás de esa cara malhumorada había un chico tan encantador? ─Se burló ella, soltando una risilla para el completo disgusto de él.

─¡Perra! ─Gruñó él.

─Pero también eres grosero cuando te lo propones. Sólo estoy intentando ser amable contigo, ¿sabes? ─Le dijo ella, aunque sabía que eso era claramente parte de su forma de convivir juntos. Kagome le sonrió con amabilidad antes de comenzar a subir los escalones─. Nos vemos mañana en clase, Inuyasha.

─¡Espera! ─Y luego él saltó detrás de ella antes de tomarla de la mano y detener su subida por la pendiente. Kagome se giró a observarlo y notó que él estaba muy cerca de ella. Peligrosamente cerca de ella.

─¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? ─Ella regresó sus pasos sobre la escalinata hasta volver a la base del templo y lo observó con curiosidad. De pronto, el ruidoso Inuyasha se había vuelto más silencioso que nunca y al observarla, Kagome sintió que se convertía en un flan.

Luego, sin la menor de las advertencias, él la tomó de la mano, tocó su mejilla con la mano libre y depositó un beso corto y suave en sus labios. A la colegiala le tomó más tiempo reaccionar para cerrar los ojos por aquella acción que el tiempo que el beso duró en sí.

No fue incorrecto, ni molesto; ni siquiera desagradable. Fue como si su corazón se hubiese desbordado, añorando eso durante más tiempo del que ella tenía consciencia. Y de alguna forma que no podía explicarse, fue feliz.

.

**XVIII**

Inuyasha y Sango se encontraron en la misma intersección de siempre, esa que daba en camino recto hasta el complejo de departamentos en el que vivían. Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras ingresaban en el edificio y subían las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde ya alguien los esperaba mientras preparaba lo que parecía la cena.

─¡Hey, Miroku! ¿Ya está la comida? ¡Me muero de hambre! ─Inuyasha entró como alma que lleva el demonio del pequeño espacio habitacional y, finalmente, dejó sus instintos salir a flote. Sango respiró profundo mientras lo seguía y Miroku se asomó indignado de la cocina, con el delantal bien puesto.

─Estoy por servir, mejor siéntense antes de que Inuyasha destruya de nuevo la cocina. ─Anunció el azabache de cabello corto y ojos azules mientras comenzaba un vaivén entre la cocina y el pequeño comedor, sirviendo platos rápidamente.

Sango e Inuyasha ocuparon rápidamente sus lugares, adelantando la comida y dejando atrás a Miroku. Parecían una familia común y normal hasta que Sango habló despacio, con una sonrisa.

─Hará una semana o dos, Kagome practicó tiro con arco. Si hubiesen estado ahí, se hubieran asombrado tanto como yo. Sus poderes siguen ahí, y más fuertes que nunca. ─Inuyasha infló el pecho con orgullo al escucharla decir aquello y entonces Sango y Miroku intercambiaron sonrisas antes de que ella decidiera continuar─. Aunque luego de eso la vi un poco alterada por la práctica. Creo que ella también lo notó, pero no quise comentar nada.

Miroku razonó─. Kagome-sama sigue siendo muy fuerte. Pero es evidente que aún no recuerda nada. ─Se llevó un poco de arroz a la boca antes de continuar─. Y he notado que se ha hecho muy cercana a ti en poco tiempo, Inuyasha.

El aludido enrojeció, como si hubiese recordado algo vergonzoso; antes de apurar su comida con mayor velocidad a la habitual, tratando de pasar de ese tema... sin mucho éxito.

─¡Oh, yo también lo he visto, su Excelencia! Inuyasha debe de ser muy feliz estando alrededor de Kagome-chan. ─Y Sango se río antes de darle un trago a su té.

─¡Dejen de hablar, idiotas! Debemos concentrarnos en sacarla de aquí lo más rápido posible, antes de que Naraku comience una batalla y quiera quedarse con ella. ─Sango y Miroku asintieron en acuerdo con sus palabras.

─Pero necesitamos que ella recuerde al menos a alguno de nosotros. Sólo de esa forma podemos hacer que la Shikon no Tama cambie el deseo de Kagome-chan. ─Apuntó Sango, mientras reflexionaba despacio.

─Y hablando de esa jodida joya. La he localizado. ─Siseó Inuyasha con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos, cual gesto suyo común y normal─. Está en la exhibición de joyería antigua del Isetan.

─¿Ah? ¿Cómo fue que la localizaste tan fácil?

─Isetan apesta a Magatsuhi.

.

**XIX**

Naraku se quedó de pie frente al edificio de Isetan, tomando la mano de Kanna, que observaba ausente el enorme edificio brillando en luces de colores. A su lado, Kagura le dedicaba al edificio el mismo interés que Naraku, sorprendida de que su marido hubiese tomado la iniciativa de llevarlas a ese lugar.

─¿A qué venimos, Naraku?

Él no respondió, analizando su entorno a consciencia. En efecto, el edificio olía completamente a Magatsuhi, el espíritu maligno de la Shikon no Tama, que los había encerrado a él y a Kagome en ese lugar.

Ingresó en el edificio junto a su falsa y disfuncional familia; prometiendo una exhibición de joyería antigua para ellas, de manera que encubrió sin mayor problema su real objetivo: analizar todos los fallos en la seguridad del edificio que pudieran suponer un problema para él al entrar por la Shikon no Tama. Así, luego podría hacer un trueque con el maldito grupo de Inuyasha a cambio de liberad de la endemoniada joya.

No estaba seguro de que pudiera soportar estar dentro de ese deseo tan estúpido por mucho más tiempo. Pero cuánto más mantuviera la charada, sería más beneficioso para él.

.

**XX**

Inuyasha se trepó al árbol más cercano a la ventana de Kagome y la observó sentada en su escritorio, esmerándose y poniendo total concentración en lo que parecía la tarea. Se acomodó en la rama más ancha, sentándose cómodamente sobre ella y acomodando a Tessaiga junto a su torso. Se cruzó de brazos sin perder de vista a la muchacha azabache y sintió una emoción inexplicable subirle por el cuerpo al verla.

Porque ese día, más temprano, había conseguir robar un beso de Kagome. Y lo que era aún mejor, ella lo había correspondido. Y eso lo hacía muy feliz; porque le daba la impresión de que ella en cualquier momento lo recordaría todo, y sería más fácil salvarla de ese maldito deseo.

En un instante contuvo la respiración cuando notó que ella se levantaba de su silla y abría la ventana para asomarse por ella, como si tuviera la extraña sensación de que alguien le observaba. Al no encontrar nada extraño fuera de su ventana, Kagome regresó a sus deberes, cerrando la ventana en el proceso.

Inuyasha suspiró de alivio al saberse aún seguro y oculto de la presencia de su custodia.

Porque Kagome no merecía estar atrapada por la eternidad dentro de la Shikon no Tama. Porque él le había jurado protegerla con su vida. Y eso es lo que haría.

Cerró los ojos mientras se esforzaba por escuchar cualquier cosa con sus oídos humanos. Era una lástima que tuviera que ocultarse bajo esa desagradable apariencia para poder acercarse a Kagome todo el tiempo. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era más atención de la necesaria. Magatsuhi y la perla podrían encontrarlos y el plan podría arruinarse.

Se acomodó en la rama y sintió que la somnolencia lo atrapaba. No sin antes echar un vistazo a Kagome y largar un bostezo prolongado en el tiempo. Luego sonrió mientras su voz perdía volumen e intensidad y, en un pequeño susurro, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

─Aguanta un poco más, Kagome. Muy pronto te sacaremos de aquí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS.<strong>_ Permítanme explicar este oneshot antes que cualquier cosa. Inicialmente consideré escribir esto como un longfic, pero al final me gustó el potencial que tenía con el formato que empleé para este fanfic y me encantó el resultado. La idea era escribir un fanfic bajo la premisa de que Kagome pidiera un deseo diferente a la Shikon no Tama.

Este deseo, como pueden intuir, es volver a su hogar, con su familia. Las cosas no salieron muy bien y ella y Naraku quedaron atrapados dentro de la Shikon no Tama, destinados a luchar por la eternidad; todo esto enmarcado bajo el deseo de Kagome. Por esa razón todos van a la escuela y tienen vidas normales de la época actual.

Lo de Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango, bueno... ellos ingresaron a la Shikon no Tama (de alguna manera que no expliqué porque ni siquiera yo la imagino XD) para ayudar a Kagome a recordar, a volver en sí y pedir un nuevo deseo a la perla que cambie todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después de todo, ella sigue siendo la portadora de la joya, la destinada a realizar el deseo.

La idea era dejar el fanfic con un final abierto, que no fuera capaz de mostrarles si Inuyasha y sus amigos consiguieron ayudar a escapar a Kagome o si ella simplemente se rindió a la batalla con Naraku.

La Kagura y la Kanna de este fanfic son representaciones de las originales, pero no son las mismas que murieron ya con antelación, por eso actúan con normalidad, completamente ignorantes de quién es Inuyasha o la Shikon no Tama.

Pero bueno, creo que me he extendido más de lo necesario. Así que espero que hayan disfrutado este fanfic tanto como a mí me encantó escribirlo :D ¿Qué les pareció? Sus comentarios son importantes para mí, para hacer mejoras en el futuro. Sobre todo en cuanto a narración e IC.

Espero leerles muy, pero que muy pronto :3 ¡Y les mando galletitas de chocolate! :D

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
